


Concerning the Stuffed Ram

by fightableomo



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, F/M, Kink Negotiation, NSFW, Safe Sane and Consensual, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: So full disclosure, this is for a fandom, but I DIE at the thought of anyone else in the smallish fandom finding this. so no.it's largely just dialogue and thoughts with ABDL themes, but no real play
Kudos: 3





	Concerning the Stuffed Ram

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a podcast called NADDPOD or Not Another D and D Podcast, but the number of fics is still in the dozens, so i'm not posting my weird stuff there. 
> 
> this is literally, i think these two characters have a good dynamic, esp for this kind of stuff. and this is maybe how they'd start to have conversations?

It wasn’t uncommon for people to stop by Moonshine’s stump, either to say a hearty hello or to ask for help. This time, when the chimes rang, it was Jolene, holding a large gift basket, likely woven from her own magic. “Hey baby,”

Moonshine beame, “Hey Meemaw, come on in. Hardwon and I are just gonna start making lunch.” 

“Oh no, I’m fine. I just came to drop this off.” She held out the gift basket. 

“Oh, what’s this for.” She took the basket from the older woman. 

“It’s a gift basket. Sparilla got knocked up finally and apparently, it’s hospitable to give new parents gift baskets full o’ things to help with child rearin’. Kind of like giving the community to the family instead of dissolving the family unit and giving the child to the community to raise. Anyway, I thought it was a cute idea, I mean it’s a way for me to show you I approve of your lifestyle and give you everything a new mommy would need.” 

“But, Meemaw, I ain’t pregnant or nothing. I don’t plan on being that way neither.” 

“No, I know. And I want you to know that I know that you already have a youngun running around. Listen, I’ve been on this beautiful green realm for hundreds of years, and I’ve seen it all. And I certainly ain’t one to judge your lifestyle. I just thought this might be a fun way to let you know that.”

Moonshine’s smile faltered for just a moment, “I mean, that’s great. But uh, what lifestyle are you talking about? Me dating a dwarven woman? Cause that ain’t never been an—” 

“Oh, no, sweet pea, that ain’t never been a problem. You know that. I’m talking about you and Hardwon. You don’t need to pretend like nothing’s happening between you two, I already know and I think it’s lovely. No one in the Crick would judge either, and if they did, you’re the titans of Bahumia, you can do whatever the hell makes you happy.” 

Moonshine cocked her head, “No, Meemaw, we’re not... Hardwon’s like a brother to me.” 

“Or, like a youngun,” the older woman winked. 

Then, like the now-dead-devil himself, Hardwon appeared. He wrapped his arms around Moonshine’s midsection and rested his chin on his shoulder, “Damn, you’re taking a long time. Did you not invite Meemaw inside.” 

Meemaw smiled at him, “Hi Hardwon, no, I was just leaving. I don’t want to get in the way of your mommy and me time.” She gave Moonshine a loving pat to the shoulder, making sure to squeeze her arm just a bit before leaving.

Once the druid was gone, Moonshine shut the door to her stump and backed up. Hardwon let go of her in favor of the basket in the woman’s hands. “Ooh, a goodie basket. What’s in here?” 

He ripped past the covering and surveyed the contents. The basket contained diapers, onesies, a cute pacifier, and even a few sippy cups. But the crown jewel of the basket was a large, stuffed ram sitting atop. Hardwon eagerly took it into his arms and frowned at the rest of the contents. 

Clearly, they were baby items, but none were the appropriate size for a literal infant. Infact, most of it looked like it would fit him to a T. 

He glanced quickly at Moonshine, “What is all this?” 

Moonshine blushed a little and averted his gaze, “I don’t know, Meemaw just dropped it off…” 

He looked back, “I would ask you if you’re expecting but you are clearly not.” 

“Maybe she thinks that you and I are hooking up and it’s only a matter of time before my extremely fertile womb is popping out younguns.” 

Hardwon’s frown deepened, “Maybe. But, look at the size of this.” Setting aside the stuffed toy, he pulled a soft grey onesie out, one that was decorated in blue and white storm clouds. He held it up to his muscular body, and sure enough, just as he thought, it looked like the perfect size.

Moonshine’s hand shot out and snatched the article of clothing away, almost as if the sight of it was offensive to her senses. “I don’t know, then.” She stuffed the onesie back in the basket, letting him keep the toy for now. 

Before Hardwon coil grab anything else from the basket, it was promptly shut away in a cabinet.

Moonshine shrugged, “No point in wasting anything. I’ll find a use for everything, for now. Do you want lunch? I’ve been working on making a deconstructed tamale slider.” 

His eyes lit up at that, “Oh really, I would love to get my hands on a bad boy like that. Fucking, let’s go.” He dapped her up, leaving the stuffed ram on the couch to do so. 

⁂ 

The next few days were interesting to say the least. At least, in Moonshine’s own head. Nothing really happened outside of that. But even with her numerous chores to keep her busy, Moonshine’s mind always drifted back to one topic.

The basket. And more specifically, Hardwon and his exact relationship to the basket. It wasn’t hard to guess, not once he held the perfectly suited onesie up to his form. Gods above, he would look absolutely adorable in the little storm cloud onesie. But one course, he’d have to have a diaper on underneath it, otherwise, the look would just be wasted. 

Moonshine always knew that she was rather maternal towards her friends, but never had she thought about diapering one of her closest friends. 

But no matter how hard she tried to shake off the thoughts, they always came creeping back. Swaddling him in blankets, cuddling and patting his cute padded rump. 

Eventually it got to the point that she drew out the basket again to look at everything again. The storm onesie—her favorite—was wadded up in the bottom of the basket. But she checked the others. There was a soft blue with mushrooms, and a plain green one. The pacifier similarly displayed a little storm cloud on the guard. 

Other than that, there was a package of disposable diapers, unpatterned, and a few cloth ones with simple geometric designs. Absolutely everything would look adorable on Hardwon. 

With that thought, she hastily put the basket back. 

It was a week later that the basket was brought up again. By none other than Hardwon Surefoot himself. “Hey Moonshine, remember the basket that Meemaw gave us?”

She stiffened just a bit, “Yeah, why?” 

“Did you ever find out what it was for?” 

Well. This was as good of a time as ever. Why she wanted to bring it up in the first place, she didn’t really know. But, she decided to forge ahead nonetheless. “Well.... I think I know what it’s for. I mean, I think it’s pretty obvious, even for a guy like you.” 

“Hey, I’m not that oblivious!” He objected. 

Ignoring his little outburst, she continued, “It’s for you. Meemaw must’ve though that you like to dress up like that that.” 

There was a silence coming from Hardwon, but he eventually broke it as he spoke, “Like what?” His tone was a bit more clippedd than usual. 

Moonshine shrugged, trying to keep the conversation light, though by the sounds of it, it had already gotten away from her. “Like a baby. Or maybe she just thought that I would enjoy dressing adults up that way. Yeah, she must have been thinking more about me…” She shifted whatever invisible blame there was to herself. 

That seemed to appease Hardwon, because, when he spoke again, his voice was that much softer. “Well. Do you?” 

She shrugged again, her shoulders, all too used to that motion, “I don’t know. Maybe. I hadn’t really thought about it before, but I guess I gave off that vibe if Meemaw was thinking of me like that.” 

He hummed, “I never got that vibe from you.” But that was likely because he was still oblivious. 

“Maybe not, but I can’t say that I can’t see where she gets it from. Like I said, I hadn’t really thought about it before now, but I have had some thoughts. I mean.” 

She trailed off for a second before going to the kitchen, deciding she could at least cook while she bared her embarrassing soul to him. “I been thinking about you, and how cute you are. And you never really got a good childhood in the dwarphanage, but I had a great childhood here in the Crick. I would love to give you that childhood too, and then I thought about you, just dressed up like a youngun in general. And how I could take care of you, you know, wrap you up in a blanket and hold you and pat your little padded bum. And it ain’t like you’re a literal kid in these thoughts, you’re still you and all, and that just makes it cuter? And I know it’s cute, but it can’t be wrong if Meemaw already said she endorses it and I’m not hurting anyone just thinking about it.” 

Well, the last past wasn’t all the way true, but that was enough for now. Hardwon didn’t need to know that she thought about punishing him if he got a little bratty. But spanking and physical pain had no place in the conversation, not then. 

Silence over took the small home. Moonshine finished making the banana pancakes she had started. She plated the food and put it in front of Hardwon with an easy smile, “That’s just all I was thinking. Ain’t gonna do anything ‘bout it, but you know, thought I’d share.” 

Hardwon hesitantly looked up at Moonshine before looking back to the food. He never was one to ignore any food. So, he starting picking at it. “You always were a very open person…” 

“Yeah.” She was quiet for a moment, “I’m going to go out and do some chores, I guess. Mishka ain’t gonna walk herself. Feel free to stay for a while, you know I ain’t never gonna kick you out.” 

So, she left, and she skipped her usual kiss to the forehead and just left. 

⁂

Hardwon ended up staying in Moonshine’s stump for quite a while. He had his own home to go back to, but there was something infinitely more hospitable in Moonshine’s home. 

It wasn’t a mystery what it was either. Moonshine’s home had Moonshine in it, and his home didn’t. Even when she was away, the place smelled like her and had all her little touches, like all the embroidered pillows and vintage posters. Maybe if he convinced Moonshine to come over to his place more often, it would be more homey as she inevitably put pieces of herself inside. 

Maybe then it’d be a comfortable place for him to have an identity crisis. Because that’s exactly what he was doing in Moonshine’s living room while she was away. 

Well, it wasn’t too terrible of an identity crisis. It felt like it should be worse. She said so much, and instinctively, he was weirded out by her thoughts. But the more he thought about it, the more he already did everything she discussed. He was immature at times and loved being cuddled and cared for and carried. God, finding someone who could carry his 6’6” ass was a blessing.

And he wasn’t freaked out by the body fluids associated with being a baby. He’d pissed himself or shit around Moonshine before, that wasn’t a problem. 

Maybe it was the implications of the role Moonshine wanted him to play that made him uncomfortable. They were friends, and letting her mother him meant they weren’t equals anymore. Besides, he already had a mom. And if he had to relive childhood, he’d do it with her and give her a chance to be a mother. 

He frowned at that thought and picked up the stuffed ram. What was the problem in not being equals with Moonshine? He already knew they’d never be together. She seemed quite happy with Jaina and even if they split, she wouldn’t want to be with someone who’d die so soon anyway. She was going to live thousands of years and he wouldn’t. 

So why not throw away his dignity to make Moonshine happy? That’s all he wanted at that point, to make her happy and to be with her. 

It took him all afternoon and well into the evening to decide on what his response would be. 

⁂

After a long day of work, Moonshine came back home to find that her home was still occupied by none other than Hardwon Surefoot. He was snoring away on the couch, the stuffed ram in his arms. 

Smiling, she went over to run her hands through his hair, not intending on waking him up. 

Hardwon roused slightly, “Moonshine, you’re back.” he propped himself up. 

“Oh I didn't mean to wake you up, Hardwon.” 

He shook his head, “It’s fine. Hey, are you going to bed soon?”

She nodded, “I’ll trance in a bit. We can unfold the murphey bed. I’m here for the rest of the night.” 

“I’m good on the couch. Come cuddle with me.” He rolled over slightly, dropping the sheep onto the floor. 

Moonshine nodded and stripped herself of her dirty overalls and boots, leaving her in just underwear. But, she already knew that the nudity was fine and completely nonsexual. Young Beverly wasn’t around to be a prude, so she didn’t feel a need to cover up as she curled up on the couch with Hardwon. 

It was dark and she was content to just close her eyes, but Hardwon spoke in hushed tones. 

“Hey, I love you. You know that?” 

“Yeah, I know, and I love you too.”

“And you know I’d do anything for you, right?” 

“I know, Hardwon. And I’d do anything for you. You just have to ask.” 

“Yeah,” There was a beat, “Well I’ll do it. What you asked today. I can be your little boy if you want. I want you to be happy.” 

“I want you to be happy too. Which is why you don’t have to say yes to anything. You looked and you sound uncomfortable, and I ain’t gonna ask it of you again. It’s okay to say no.” 

“Well, if you’re not asking. Then, I’m offering. I can’t just not because I’m a little uncomfortable, that’s kind of the whole point of me saying I’ll do anything for you.” 

Moonshine hummed and brought up a hand to run at her eyes. “Okay, that’s fair. But since I’m also gonna do anything for you, I’ll drop it when you look uncomfortable. If you want some sort of middle ground, we can discuss it. Why would it make you uncomfortable?” 

He grunted back, “I don’t know. I don’t want to lose my dignity and your respect.” 

“Oh Hardwon!” She sat up, pushing off his chest to stare gravely at him. She knew he could see her expression with his dark vision. “You know that ain’t gonna happen. I watched you kill a god. And I’ve seen you do so much more, like confront your daddy. I ain’t never gonna lose respect for the man you are. And this ain’t about me takin’ power or anything from you. Even if it was, it’d just be play and nothing would really mean anything, and we’d talk about it before doing anything and nothing would bleed into our real lives.” She took a breath, “But again, I’m not gonna make you do anything you feel uncomfortable with.” 

Hardwon took a moment to respond, but when he did, his voice was cracking just a bit, “Thanks Moonshine. I’ll think about it more. I’m sure we can do something if you want.” 

“All I want is for you to be happy.” 

They fell into a silence for a long moment, but again, Hardwon spoke up. 

“Hey Moonshine, can you sing the song?” 

She nodded, “Of course.” She hummed the tune before starting to sing. 

_ Weary mage, fighter lost _

_ Broke your back, at what cost? _

_ The world ain't kind, but that's all right, _

_ 'Cause I am here with you tonight.  _

_ So lay down your head next to me, one big bed, _

_ If you need some company _

_ I won't hog the sheets, and I won't grind my teeth _

_ You can sleep as deep as you need _

_ When morning arrives, I will be by your side  _

_ With some breakfast and coffee _

_ The days may be long, but if you can hang on,  _

_ The nights could be so sweet _

_ The roads are long, the forests thick _

_ The bandits cruel, and the necromancers sick _

_ The world don't care what you lack _

_ But I will protect you from attack _

_ So lay down your head next to me, one big bed _

_ If you need some company _

_ I won't hog the sheets, and I won't grind my teeth _

_ You can sleep as deep as you need _

_ When morning arrives, I will be by your side  _

_ With some breakfast and coffee _

_ The days may be long, but if you can hang on,  _

_ The nights will be so sweet _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm grappling with the idea that I'm no longer a small time author??? like. i don't have to promote my works? the last few times i was like 'oh hey, you should dread my fics' someone was like 'no i already did, they were great, the post you commented on? was a direct reference to your stuff' 
> 
> and i'm like 
> 
> hhhhhhhhhh am I a well known omo/abdl content creator?


End file.
